As the amount of information that is captured by medical devices increases, the complexity of using the devices also increases. This complexity extends into how the data is displayed to the user. In some interfaces, the amount of data that is provided can function to obscure important information, particularly when the display is viewed at a distance. In particular, specific monitored values and associated parameters and parameter settings may be difficult to display and/or select and may require a large number of selections to navigate to a particular parameter or parameter setting in a displayed menu due to the number of parameters requiring selection. Further, limited space for navigation features on a display may be provided.